Neko the Kitty
Neko the Kitty is a wecomic by Gearóid Molloy. It centers on the life of the title character, Neko, a housecat. He lives with Alice Cooper, a punk/gothic college student, and her roommate Ellen Brickley, who has used a wheelchair since a traffic accident during the strip's first extended hiatus. The comic follows a punchline a day, although it does features storylines. The comic began in 2002 and has undergone extended hiatus several times. It is now updating regularly twice a week, and has switched from black-and-white to full color. Characters Neko: The main character of the comic, a cute, but attitude prone, cat. Neko is mostly white, with an orange stripe near the end of his tail. In the tradition of Garfield he is unable to communicate directly to humans but his opinions are visible to readers in the form of thought bubbles. When no humans are present, the cats communicate in ordinary speech bubbles. Neko is short-tempered and prone to boredom. He has a long-standing enmity with an Optimus Prime action figure, and is bitter about having been neutered following the birth of Maisy's litter of kittens. "Neko's name is derived from two Japanese words. It is spelled the same as the English spelling of the japanese word for 'cat' -'Neko,' and pronounced like the japanese word for 'smile' -Niko (nee-ko)." -Gearóid Molloy Maisy: Another cat with whom Neko mated. Their offspring are named Keno (who remained with Alice), Aya (who was adopted to the webcomic Catharsis), Poe (who was adopted to the webcomic Surreal U), Muffin (who was adopted to the webcomic 9th Elsewhere), and Puddles (who was adopted to the webcomic Fragile Gravity). Aya was the first kitten to leave, and her adoption marked the first instance of one webcomic adopting a character from another webcomic. Maisy is owned by Sarah Barrett. She is grey and white, with a black tail. Keno: One of Neko and Maisy's kittens, Keno was kept by Alice following the adoption of the rest of the litter. Keno has the same colour scheme as Neko, but with the colours inverted (Mostly orange, with a white stripe near the end of his tail). One of his ears is scarred following an incident with an electric hair clippers during a crossover with Catharsis. He is more hyperactive than Neko, but also appears to be more intelligent and introspective. Murphy: A neighbourhood cat, he is friends with Keno. Murphy is mostly charcoal grey, with a white tuxedo pattern. It has been indicated that his relationship with Keno may be romantic in nature. Murphy has been shown in Gar and Jeff's apartment, but is not owned by them. Alice Cooper (named for goth singer, Alice Cooper or Betty's mother in Archie Comics): Alice is Neko's owner, a young punk/goth woman. Has short, spiky hair which she often dyes different colours. Her boyfriend was Jeff until they broke up in 2005. Ellen Brickley: Alice's roommate and self-proclaimed bitch, she is the main source of human cynicism. Ellen is confined to a wheelchair following a road accident. She makes hats and outfits for the cats. Sarah Barrett: Alice's neighbor and owner of Maisy. She is generally more cheerful than the other characters. She likes videogames and alcohol. Sally: Gar's girlfriend. Described as having "a fairly dangerous playful side". Gar Molloy: A comic representing the comic artist himself (though in a storyline where the author made an appearance, it was stated thatGar has become substantially different to his real-world counterpart), a friend of Alice and boyfriend of Sally. Gar is sardonic and sometimes angry, he has showed a softer side in some strips. Jeff Riverside: Up until January/February 2005, Alice's boyfriend, although they have separated. Jeff is currently Gar's roommate. He is also the inventor of Meat Day. Following an incident involving an all-marshmallow box of cereal, Jeff has assumed the identity of the supervillain 'McJefferstein'. Eli: A friend of Gar and Jeff, Eli is the most promiscuous of the male cast. Jam aka Lobster: Another friend of Gar and Jeff's, Jam had a short lived relationship with Sarah. He acquired his nickname after he came dressed as a lobster to a Halloween party. Another character based off one of Molloy's friends. Has not appeared in the current run. Cheryl: Gar's girlfriend for a time, based off Molloy's then girlfriend. Has not appeared in the current run. Fillers Square and Circle: Two "degenerate geometric shapes" who act as filler material. Square and Circle strips usually revolve around geometry puns and/or sexual humour. Dancin' Angus: A naked stick figure. He likes to dance and break the fourth wall. BFFs: Comic featuring Jesus and Thor, who are friends. External links *[http://www.nekothekitty.net/ Neko the Kitty] Online reference *Comixpedia Category:Comics N Category:Webcomics Category:2002 Category:Comics published in Ireland